


Playing with Fire

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Kaito's here what do you expect, New York City, One Shot, Shinichi is a corpse magnet, Vacation, ahem Hattori, also haibara, beacuse he brings a squad of killers with him, looking at you, she invented a damn drug that shrinks people, shes scary, they all are, those kendo skills, whoops what happened to properly tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Ran and Aoko make good on their promise to bring Kaito with them to New York. Shinichi, Shiho, and Heiji tag along.
Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... I have no clue what this is. Just the DC crew fooling around.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Shinichi sighs.

"So I can seduce some hot rich kid and kidnap them to get ransom money!" Kaito replies. "Wanna help?"

"No _thank you_ ," Shinichi says pointedly, sitting down on a bench and opening a water bottle.

"Aww cheer up," Kaito says, stealing it from him in a puff of smoke.

"How am I supposed to cheer up with _Chris Vineyard_ literally investigating a case a few block away?" Shinichi demands. "She _knows_ who I am. She knows who you are! The only reason she hasn't turned me in is because she was friends with my mom."

"And because I'd kill her if she did," Kaito adds. "Wait no, I'd wait until Sherry develops a drug to raise dead people back to life, so everyone could get a chance to kill her."

Shinichi just sighs.

"Oh look!" Kaito jumps up, waving. "She's here! And Tantei-han too!"

"Oi Kudo," Heiji grumbles, once they've come close enough to talk. "What's he doin' here?"

"I don't even know," Shinichi answers, nodding to Shiho. "Hey Miyano."

"You owe me," she reminds him. "I don't appreciate being dragged halfway across the world."

"Yes, yes, I know," he grumbles, standing up. "Ran and Aoko-san are shopping at some fancy place, so you can track them down if you'd like. I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'm coming with you!" Kaito says.

"Sushi."

"...fine. I'll buy some matches then."

"I swear if you get caught," Shinichi hisses.

"Aw don't worry. It's just a plane or two."

Shinichi pinches the bridge of his nose. "Right. I'll assume you can make it out of any prison cell anyway. I'm not launching a rescue mission."

Kaito salutes and vanishes with a swirl of glitter.

"That's new," Shiho observes. "He got tired of smoke bombs, I assume."

Shinichi shakes his head, heading down a path as the others follow behind. "I hate to think what he uses when he gets tired of glitter."

Heiji snorts, "Confetti?"

"Don't—"

"Thanks for the idea!" Kaito's voice chirps from a transmitter stuck to his shirt.

"—give him any suggestions," Shinichi finishes with a sigh. 

He's looking forward to getting back to Japan. At least Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko don't teleport in puffs of smoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Detective Boys are next. They'll be following Shinichi around learning to shoot guns and wield knives. What fun!


End file.
